


medium things

by ContraryBee



Series: things of various sizes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Exploration, I can't even pin it down, I try not to think about it, Indeterminate ages, M/M, Polyamory, Sexual Experimentation, Smut, Sweet, Threesome - M/M/M, age them as you like!, various sexualities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: “It’s nice having Shouyou here, don’t you think Tetsurou?” Kenma comments, breathing heavily after a long, drawn out tongue filled kiss with Hinata. Staring at them because he’s a pervert and literally glued to his seat on the bed, Kuroo nodded dumbly.“I like you both.” Hinata burst out with, pink cheeked and earnest. “A lot. Like…a lot.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: things of various sizes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822309
Comments: 14
Kudos: 452





	medium things

Generally, it’s Kenma who tells them what they’re going to do. Hinata blushes like nothing else before they get started, regardless of what filthy things he does or says or wants while in the moment. Kuroo, on the other hand, had _lots_ of things to say about it all when they weren’t in the middle of it, but the instant things started getting hot, he was suddenly overcome with the knowledge that these two were his and they were touching him and they were _so cute yet so hot how is this possible_ —

“It’s nice having Shouyou here, don’t you think Tetsurou?” Kenma comments, breathing heavily after a long, drawn out tongue filled kiss with Hinata. Staring at them because he’s a pervert and literally glued to his seat on the bed, Kuroo nodded dumbly.

“I like you both.” Hinata burst out with, pink cheeked and earnest. “A lot. Like…a _lot_.”

That warms the both of them, and Kenma curls his arms around the other. They’re almost of the same height, and both rather slim, and Kuroo feels like a giant.

“We like you too, baby.” Kuroo breathes, “Isn’t that right kitten?” Both blush at Kuroo’s little names, and that’s exactly why he keeps using them, despite Kenma’s sour scrunchy nose. He puts a hand over his cock, hidden in his pants, and massages it, sending little thrills of pleasure up his spine.

Both of their gazes lock on, one warm and brown and wide, the other golden and piercing. Kuroo couldn’t tell which was his favorite. They both had such beautiful eyes.

Hinata licks his lips.

“Take your cock out.” Kenma asks, tugging at Hinata to move them closer.

Grunting, because he will never get used to hearing ‘cock’ fall from Kenma’s innocent little lips, Kuroo does as bid. He’s red and pulsing, having been turned on for wow, over a half hour already. They kissed a lot, and Kuroo was too engrossed in watching to bother interrupting. They can do whatever they like.

Hinata gasps at the sight of it, bright red, and Kuroo allows himself some smug satisfaction.

“It’s big.” Hinata breaths to Kenma, almost whispering, like he doesn’t want Kuroo to hear. But they’re a foot away from him, he does, and he likes it. Putting one had at the base, Kuroo pumped himself a little, knees widening and long fingers sure.

Kenma makes a noise, and then he’s pulling Hinata down with him to kneel between Kuroo’s thighs. He immediately lurches to sit up, eyes flickering between Hinata and Kenma as they shuffle forward, eye level with Kuroo’s hard on. Gulping, because this was straight out of his fantasies (all of the things they do is straight out of his fantasies, who is he kidding), Kuroo lets go and lets his cock flop back to rest against his stomach. He’s still clothed, so it leaves a dot of precome on the red fabric.

“It is big.” Kenma says back to Hinata, for once not unnervingly calm or dispassionate. His gold eyes were taking in every detail, one hand clutching the back of Hinata’s shirt.

“How do people swallow things like that?” Hinata licks his lips again, seemingly on the verge of giving it the good college try. Kuroo can’t help the way his hips twitch.

“I think you have to get used to it.” Kenma replies, shuffling on his knees.

Kuroo hissed through his teeth like a snake when Hinata reached out and ran one finger up his erect cock, flicking over the tip to collect the smear of precoma there. Pressed together between Kuroo’s spread legs, Kenma and Hinata both stared at the wetness on Hinata’s finger. Hesitantly, Hinata stuck his tongue out to taste it.

Gaping, a part of Kuroo’s lust-fogged brain scrambled to remember the periodic table. This had barely begun, there’s no fucking way he’s bursting before they even reach the good part. 

Hinata’s nose wrinkled a bit, and his lips smacked, before he shrugged. “Just tastes like sex.”

“Gross.” Kenma says, shifting and putting one elbow on Kuroo’s tense thigh.

“Tetsurou, does it ever taste better?” Hinata asks, sticking the rest of his finger in his mouth to clean it. Before them, Kuroo’s cock bobs in the air and it catches Kenma’s attention.

“Uh yeah. You can drink a lot of tropical juice…less red meat…” Kuroo inhales through his nose when Kenma leans forward to give a delicate sniff. Sweating, Kuroo hoped desperately that his shower from this morning was enough, _jesus-fucking-christ-on-a-stick_. Kenma was putting his little nose to his cock and smelling him, was his soul leaving his body? It felt like it.

“Smells funny.” Kenma comments, and Kuroo dies.

“Don’t be mean, Kenma!” Hinata gasps, shifting closer to the smaller boy and also putting his face close to Kuroo’s junk. Something hot entered his gaze when he realized Kuroo’s cock stood nearly the size of his face, looming large and red so close to his eyes. He _liked_ it. He breathed out warmly, bathing Kuroo’s thigh with hot air.

“Help me, oh help me, save me, someone save me.” Kuroo started to mutter, slapping a hand over his eyes so he didn’t have to look at this travesty. There was a nuzzle into his thigh. “Or just kill me, fuck, kill me.”

Two mouths descend and meet each other over the head of Kuroo’s cock, and he has to bite the meat of his palm to not come instantly. Kenma and Hinata explore his length like it’s not attached to someone in desperate need. Two mouths, bumping into each other, both unsure and a little sloppy but the literal best thing Kuroo has ever felt. It topped being blown by that girl above him last year, who he thought had a wickedly warm mouth but this, this was so much better. Two tongues.

He whimpers.

Hinata draws off with a wet mouth. “I’ve never heard you make that noise before, is this good?”

“The best.” Kuroo whines, hips twitching as Kenma investigates lower, at his balls. A tiny kitten lick is all he gets, because Kenma doesn’t like body hair, but it rocks his world.

Hinata brings a hand up and gently touches his balls, even as he licks a broad, bold stipe up the under ridge of Kuroo’s cock. He jerks with it, but the hold on his balls is tiny, like a brush of a feather.

“You can squeeze a little.” Kuroo fights to say, “Or roll them just a bit.”

“I’m afraid of making it hurt.” Hinata says, biting his lip but doing as asked, gaining confidence as all Kuroo does is groan. He’s hot and hard himself, and he feels sexier than he ever has.

“I’ll tell you if it hurts, don’t worry.” Kuroo says, breathily. Kenma joins Hinata, two small hands sharing the weight of Kuroo’s balls, thumbs rolling over the light hair, fingers pushing slightly across his taint.

Kuroo’s hair stands on end, and he gives in, putting a hand on each of their heads. He tugs, gently, so gently, asking them both to mouth him again and they do, sighing together in a kiss that includes licks and a few brushes with teeth and tongues reaching for one another around Kuroo’s cock. He’s got a hand on their heads and can feel their every move and _wow, wow, wow, wow, oh, wow_ \--

“Could—” Kuroo tries, gasping. “Would— Try—Please--”

“What?” Kenma asks, drawing off, holding the base of his cock firm so Hinata can lick a solid stroke over the head, gathering precome. “You’re not saying sentences.”

“Suck please.” Kuroo tries not to squeak. He has a sexy deep voice; he doesn’t sound like this squeaky mouse. Clearing his throat, he tries again. “Can one of you put it in your mouth and suck, like bobbing, sucking?” God, was that plain Japanese? Was he speaking the right language? He didn’t even know any other languages. Where was all his cool? He could tell them their pretty little cock sluts on any given day other than when they’re _actually right there at his cock_ , so why can’t he _-ugh-god-oh_ -

Kenma wrinkles his nose in instant distaste at the thought. Kuroo’s about to affirm that it’s okay, he doesn’t need it, it’s alright, this is plenty, when Hinata brightens. 

“Okay!” He leans up higher on his knees and hovers over the top of Kuroo’s erection. Kenma watches with varying degrees of interest, looking mostly curious, even as he draws nonsensical figures with his nails on the sensitive skin of Kuroo’s inner thighs and groin. It’s driving Kuroo nuts. Two of them, two of them is too much, but Kuroo couldn’t imagine this without them both.

“Take it slow.” Kuroo manages to fight out, and moans brokenly when Hinata wets his lips and sinks down. He gets the need for slick, and lets his mouth water a bit, using saliva to make it easier to move up and down. Kuroo is large and solid and foreign in his mouth, but it’s nice. He bobs, moving up and down with a slicking noise that’s almost embarrassing. The repetitive movement makes his neck ache a little, but it’s nothing compared to how arousing this was. Every move he makes causes Kuroo to twitch or gasp or moan, and Kenma is a solid presence at his side. The only reason he’s brave enough to do it is because Kenma’s right there. Even Kuroo’s hand in Hinata’s hair is trembling, switching between grasping firmly and petting. He likes both.

Then he goes as far as he can without feeling like he can’t breathe and then sucks like he would a lollipop.

Kuroo shatters, hands tightening in both their hair, coming suddenly into Hinata’s mouth. He sputters, surprised by the sudden rush of fluid that he wasn’t expecting, swallowing half of it because it started to fill too much. It would be messy if he spat it out, and it wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever tasted. He draws off and finishes swallowing, blinking at Kenma who was pink cheeked and panting and then up at Kuroo.

“Sorry!’ Kuroo wails, thighs trembling even as his cock continues to pulse against Hinata’s cheek. “I’m so sorry, that’s the rudest thing, I’m sorry, gods!” He covers his face with his hands, burning alive.

“That’s okay, I kind of like it. Just surprised me is all.” Hinata laughs, wiping his mouth a bit, feeling sticky.

“I came in my boxers.” Kenma informs them, eyes bright. Kuroo drags his hands down to stare.

“You did?”

“Yeah.” Kenma squirms, hating the feeling of drying come against his skin. “I really liked watching. I like it when you’re inside of Shouyou, Testu.”

Hinata whines a little, his hand down his own pants and his head hanging a bit. Reaching for them, breathing hard, Kuroo first kisses Kenma firmly then releasing him when he squirms away. Kenma smiles absently, then leaves to the bathroom, wanting to be clean immediately. Left behind, Kuroo glances down to find Hinata hazy-eyed and biting his lip.

Leaning forward, Kuroo plucked Hinata right off the ground and dragged him into his lap, ignoring his own softening dick in favor of kissing the boy thoroughly. He licked into his mouth, cleaning out his own load, and groaned.

One long fingered hand Joined Hinata’s in his pants, and he cried out, head flinging back.

“You’re a good boy,” Kuroo whispers, drunk of the aftershocks and the way Hinata trembled in his arms. Kenma starts the shower and Kuroo’s smiles sharply into Hinata’s neck. He bites down, perhaps a bit harder than he intended, and Hinata bursts, pulsing out his orgasm all over Kuroo’s hand.

They pant against each other’s mouths, before with a satisfied groan, Hinata folds forward to curl tightly, sticking his head under Kuroo’s chin. Feeling big and protective and strong, Kuroo wraps him up and continues to whisper his thank-you’s and good-boys and babys into his hair.

“I don’t think Kenma likes going further than this.” Hinata says sleepily into his shoulder. Wrangling him into the blankets, Kuroo cleans them both up as much as possible with tissues, kissing his face as many times as he could get away with.

“Yeah, but that’s ok.” Kuroo whispers back, leaving a slow, lingering kiss on Hinata’s lips, loving the way the other smiled into it. “I think the three of us work well together.”

“Yeah.” Hinata sighs, and Kenma returns, naked, toweling his hair and already looking for his gaming console.

Kuroo falls back and thanks his lucky stars.

With Hinata snoozing in a warm cocoon right next to them, Kenma lay naked playing a game with his usual dull attention, Kuroo is relaxed and content. Entirely satiated and warm from the earlier attention Kuroo took in every detail of the two, lying there in his bed. And right there, twitching as Kenma wagged a foot in the air absently, acute little butt. Never let it be said Kuroo refused himself the things he wanted. 

Kenma squeaked and kicked him when Kuroo gave in and buried his face between his butt cheeks just to see what it felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot get these three cuties out of my head, I just can't my god, help me.


End file.
